Los Cambios de Nuestras Vidas
by Agustina Twilighter
Summary: Luego de unos incovenientes los hermanos Swan-Hale, se ven obligados a mudarse a Forks. Pero al llegar ellos encontraran lo que nunca esperaron. Amistad, Peleas, Amor y el cambio de sus vidas.
1. Somos problematicos

**Disclaimer: : Los personajes ya tan reconocidos no me pertenecen, son de la famosa y fabulosa Stephenie Meyer; el resto le pertenece a mi retorcida y alocada imaginación que me obliga a escribir todo lo que aca ven… y si, nada me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 1: **Si, somos problemáticos.

POV Bella

-¡NO! ¡Por favor no! ¡Se lo suplicamos! ¡Déjennos quedarnos, nos portaremos bien, lo juramos! –gritamos, los tres arrodillados en el piso suplicando a Renée y Phil, nuestro padres.

Bien, les explicare la situación rápidamente, luego entrare en detalles. Mi nombre es Isabella 'Bella' Swan, tengo 16 años y vivo con mi madre Renée, mi padrastro Phil –una historia para después-, y mis hermanastros, a quienes considero mis verdaderos hermanos, los gemelos Rosalie y Jasper de también 16 años. Todos vivimos en Phoenix, Arizona, una hermosa, soleada y divertida ciudad; pero por 'razones de la vida' –otra historia para después- nos quieren mandar a vivir a Forks, Washington, un pequeño, lluvioso y aburrido pueblo, 'para retractar nuestra conducta', según palabras de nuestros padres. Lo importante es que mudarnos allí es lo ultimo que deseamos, aquí tenemos amigos, fiestas, diversión, carreras… una vida.

-Chicos –hablo calmadamente Phil- ya esta decidido, necesitan mejorar su conducta y hablo en serio, porque ¿Realizar una fiesta? Bueno, me lo esperaba, ¿beber de más? Ya lo han hecho, al igual que sobrepasar lo limites de velocidad, pero ¡¿Hacer todo eso en una misma noche y encima agredir a un peatón, golpear a un policía e insultar a su compañero? ¿Enserio? –retiro lo de calmadamente, ya que esta totalmente histérico.

-Se lo merecían –pensé… en voz alta-.

-¿Cómo que se lo merecían? –se altero Renée- ¡Bella! ¿Te estas escuchando?

-Emmm… ¿si? –conteste dudosa.

-¡Pero Bella! –chillo Renée.

-¡Mamá! El se lo busco, no tiene ningún derecho a decirnos cosas tan repugnantes Rose y a mi; el policía tampoco tiene derecho a decirle lindura a Rose y su compañero… bueno… emmm… ¡es un idiota! –le reclame, recordando el golpe en sus partes 'nobles' y el rodillazo en el estomago al peatón –cortesía de Rose y mía respectivamente-, el puñetazo en la nariz al policía –cortesía de Jazz- y los insultos al idiota del otro policía –cortesía de la casa, es decir de todos-. Todo eso nos costó una noche en la cárcel, hasta que nuestros padres nos sacaron al mediodía, pero… la satisfacción de darles su merecido a los idiotas valió la pena.

Volviendo al presente…

-Ok, iremos a Forks y veremos cuanto tiempo pasa para que nos manden nuevamente aquí –Rose tenia un brillo maléfico en los ojos junto a un tono de reto y diversión en la voz.

Tras decir eso Rose fue a buscar sus 'pocas' (me encanta el sarcasmo) maletas y Jazz agrego en un tono de voz bajo "_En un mes estamos de vuelta_", eso sonó a apuesta, que yo acepte, diciendo nos demoraremos más ¿El premio? Eso se discute luego.

-Con su permiso señora y señor, me retiro –me despedí con educación, con educación que derrochaba ironía.

* * *

><p>Luego de recoger nuestras maletas:<p>

-Jasper: 3 maletas.

-Rosalie: 7 maletas.

-Bella: 2 maletas.

Y si, soy la que menos ropa llevo, es decir, ¿para que quiero tanta?

Bueno prosigo, ejem. Luego de recoger nuestras maletas, suplicar una vez mas, cargarlas en el auto de Phil –no se como entraron las 12 maletas-, suplicar otra vez, subirnos al auto, suplicar nuevamente, llegar al aeropuerto, 3 horas de espera y de suplicas –no perdíamos nada… ya habíamos perdido todo-, al fin nos llamaron para abordar.

Y ahora es el momento de la despedida, será un poco difícil, porque Renée nos tendrá abrazados prácticamente hasta que realicen la última llamada.

-Hey, chicos –nos saludaron los gemelos Volturi Jane y Alec, nuestros mejores amigos, quienes también fueron arrestados, por la misma fiesta, el mismo alcohol, pero agredieron a otra persona.

-Bueno… esta no es la despedida, y pronto volveremos a hacer de las nuestras juntos- dijo Alec mientras nos abrazaba a todos.

-Exacto, nos volveremos a ver y muy pronto, el mundo nos temerá. Ah, y bueno… ¡Cuídense! –chillo Jane, para luego saltar y abrazarnos a cada uno. Luego de abrazarnos añadió- En especial tu Jazz –le guiño un ojo y se aparto junto con su hermano.

-Que despedida mas emotiva –sarcasmo acompañado de mas sarcasmo, regalo de Bella Swan, yeah!

-Y hablando de despedidas emotivas… -añadió Jazz al ver acercarse a nuestros padres.

-Bueno chicos compórtense y obedezcan a Charlie –es que Phil… ay Phil, es tan emotivo que me hace derramar lagrimas como si de una lluvia torrencial se tratara –he mencionado que amo el sarcasmo y la ironía como cien veces y lo volveré a hacer unas tres mil mas-.

Bueno Phil es Phil, no es del tipo despedida emotiva, pero mi madre… es un caso aparte, basta con decir que ya estaba llorando.

-Ay, chicos, los extrañare tanto –exclamo antes de lanzarse a nosotros, abrazarnos y de llenarnos de sus lagrimas.

Entonces en los parlantes se escucho "_Ultima llamada para abordar a los pasajeros del avión 1015 con destino a Seattle". _Pero Renée no nos soltaba.

-Eh, mamá, tenemos que irnos, el avión sale en pocos minutos –le recordé, pero ella no nos dejaba ir, entonces una magnifica idea cruzó por mi mente; con esto ella o nos dejaba ir o nos quedábamos en Phoenix- Pero… si tu quieres nos quedaremos a acompañarte y nos podrás abrazar todo lo que quieras –mi madre se tensó y rápidamente se separo de nosotros, y yo que tenia esperanzas de poder quedarnos.

-Bueno niños, vayan, no querrán perder su vuelo –nos apuró mientras retiraba sus lagrimas con un pañuelo.

-Adiós, los extrañaremos y nos veremos pronto –los despedimos a coro y acto seguido nos alejamos.

Y de Renée creí escuchar un "_Crecen tan rápido"_ entre sollozos. Bah, nos manda a Forks y luego llora.

Abordamos el avión con la mayor rapidez que pudimos, porque aunque no quisiéramos tomar ese condenado vuelo, si no lo hacíamos Renée nos subiría al auto, y conduciría ella misma hasta Forks para asegurarse de que llegáramos y eso… era algo no deseable.

-Mmm... Rose, ¿cuales son nuestros asientos? –Jazz no sabía donde nos sentábamos y yo… bueno, yo tampoco.

-Son los asientos… D-35, D-36 y D-37 –lo genial es que yo no me puedo ubicar en un avión, no entiendo eso de la numeración y toda la cosa, para eso tenia a Jasper.

-Pero… Rosie… -No Jazz, a Rose no le agrada Rosie-.

-Hmpf, ¿que pasa? –preguntó Rose.

-Nuestro asientos están ocupados –dijo Jazz señalando hacia los que se supone eran nuestros asientos ocupados por otras personas, mejor dicho tres idiotas ¿Cómo lo se? Fácil…

-Disculpen pero esos son nuestros asientos –comente muy enojada.

-Hey, lindura tranquila, podemos compartir ¿Por qué ustedes dos preciosuras se sientan en nuestras piernas, y que Ricitos de Oro busque otro asiento? –se insinuaron los muy… muy… idiotas, estúpidos, bastardos mal… _tranquila Isabella, inhala, exhala…_ ¿olvide mencionar que tengo conciencia y que me habla? Bueno… pues ya lo saben… _inhala, exhala… y por ultimo ¡un derechazo en su inútil rostro!... _

Y lo hice… le di un derechazo en su inútil y patético rostro, ahora él tendrá un ojo morado y nosotros un problema… genial.

-¡Diablos! ¡Que demonios esta mal contigo! –lloró el muy… muy… _inhala, exhala…_

Jazz y Rose se partían de la risa, los amigos del idiota aguantaban la risa y yo me reía, todo era risas hasta que apareció, de vaya uno a saber donde, la azafata.

-Disculpe señoritas y caballeros ¿Hay algún inconveniente? –la azafata sabía que algo pasaba y nos miraba como regañándonos con la mirada.

-Lo que pasa es que esta perra golpeo a mi amigo sin ningún motivo –mintió el amigo que se encontraba a su derecha –cabe agregar que el Idiota Ojo Morado se sentaba en el medio.

-Perra eres tu –gruño Rose antes de que su puño impactara en la nariz del mentiroso de la derecha.

-¡Oh Dios! –exclamo la horrorizada azafata.

-La gatita saco sus garras –el que se sentaba en la izquierda al agregar eso hizo mal, muy mal.

Y el puño de Jazz en el labio del idiota de la izquierda fue lo último que hizo falta para que los tres se callara y viniera el supervisor a ver que ocurría.

-¡Alto ya! ¡¿Qué sucede aquí? –grito haciendo quedar en silencio absoluto el lugar.

-Fácil, ellos están en nuestros asientos, se lo dijimos, ellos se nos insinuaron de forma asquerosa, lo golpee al del medio, el de la derecha me insulto, mi hermana lo golpeo, el de la izquierda insulto a mi hermana y mi hermano lo golpeo, llegaron ustedes y aquí estamos ¡Yupi! –explique naturalmente.

-Le daremos otros asientos a ellos, ustedes señoritas y caballero pueden quedarse aquí y ustedes vayan a curarse, que al arribar a Seattle, hablaran con el gerente –al decir esto el supervisor, los idiotas Ojo Morado, Nariz Sangrante y Labio partido se fueron a ¿donde? No me interesa.

-¡Al fin! –exclame dejándome caer en mi asiento.

-Bella, ¿Por qué golpeaste a el idiota del medio? –pregunto con un tono divertido Rose.

-Fácil, mi conciencia –le respondí cansadamente, tenia sueño- ahora quiero dormir.

-Que descanses Bells –me dijeron dulcemente ambos.

Ahora nos presento correctamente. Mi nombre es Isabella 'Bella' Swan, tengo 16 años, cabello color caoba, ondulado y aproximadamente hasta la cintura, mi piel es muy pálida, mis ojos son color chocolate, altura 1,62, y cuerpo… normal. Soy sarcástica, irónica, tenaz, mordaz, amable –si lo son conmigo-, trato con respeto y 'educación', mientras me traten así, no soy falsa, soy sincera, divertida, ingeniosa, ruda y sensible... SI, aunque no lo parezca soy sensible. Me encanta leer, escuchar música, cantar, bailar e ir de compras es algo… que no me agrada mucho, pero ya estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo, pero ¿Cómo no cuando tienes una hermana adicta a eso?

Mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenia seis meses, Renée me llevo a vivir con ella y en verano voy a visitar a mi padre durante dos semanas. Luego Renée se volvió a casar con Phil Hale, quien tenía dos hijos de mi misma edad ¿adivinaron? Si exacto, Rose y Jasper.

Mi hermana Rosalie 'Rose' Hale, tiene como ya saben mi misma edad, su cabello es de un color rubio dorado precioso que cae en forma de cascada ondulada hasta su cintura; ojos azules, altura aproximadamente… no lo se, es mal alta que yo por varios centímetros, mas o menos entre 1,70 y 1,75; su piel es igual a la mía pálida, pero según ella nuestra piel no es pálida, sino nívea; y su cuerpo es mejor que el de una supermodelo, es mas, creo que las supermodelos tendrían envidia de mi hermana.

Es sarcástica, mordaz, irónica, tenaz, divertida, ingeniosa, ruda, sensible –sip, es sensible, pero no lo demuestra, al igual que yo-, es amable, educada y respetuosa –si lo son con ella-. Sip, como lo suponen, mi hermana y yo somos iguales en lo que a actitudes respectan, ah, me olvide, ambas somos inteligentes, yeah!

También le gusta leer, escuchar música, cantar –lo hace de maravillas-, bailar –baila como toda una profesional, sabe todo con respecto a vehículos –ella se encarga de nuestros coches-, e ir de compras… bueno como dije, es adicta a ello. Definitivamente mi hermana y yo nos parecemos mucho.

Luego esta mi hermano Jasper 'Jazz' Hale, mi misma edad –me estoy cansando de repetirlo-, su cabello es del mismo color del de Rose, pero el de él es enrulado y de largo hasta sus hombros –aproximadamente-; altura de 1,94 centímetros –lo se, es muy alto-; su piel es 'nívea' como la nuestra; Es musculoso, pero no en exceso y para que añadir que posee una notable fuerza –el también parece un supermodelo-.

Él es sarcástico, irónico, divertido, ingenioso, educado respetuoso y amable -si, como nosotras, él es respetuoso, educado y amable si lo son con él, sino, que se jodan-. Ah, me olvidaba es todo un 'Don Juan' –pfff… así dice Renée, con Rose le decimos mujeriego-. Es muy parecido a Rose y a mi, pero el no es rudo, tenaz, mordaz, y solo un poquito sensible, bah.

También le gusta leer –sobre todo de la Guerra Civil-, escuchar música, cantar y bailar lo hace fantástico como Rose, detesta ir de compras y bueno él parece adicto –o como digo yo, obsesionado-, con todo lo que respecta a la Guerra Civil y la historia; también es inteligente.

Con respecto a la historia de los padres de Rose y Jazz, sus padres se separaron cuando ellos solo eran unos bebes de 7 meses y su madre Lillian falleció cuando ellos tenían 5 años, en un accidente automovilístico, recuerdo que ellos quedaron destrozados. Y bueno Phil se volvió a casar con mi madre, y ahora somos una familia feliz.

Ahora les contare como es –o era- nuestra vida en Phoenix, tenemos varios 'amigos', pero nuestro verdaderos y mejores amigos son los Volturi: los gemelos Alec y Jane, y sus hermanos mayores Félix, Heidi y Demetri; los primeros tienen nuestra edad, Heidi tiene diecisiete años, Demetri, dieciocho y Félix diecinueve; los dos últimos están en la universidad. Una familia… un tanto numerosa.

A nosotros y a los Volturi, nos encantan las fiestas –incluye bebidas-, las carreras, conducir a una velocidad alta, todo lo que este relacionado con la velocidad, gastar bromas a los profesores, los peatones, a todos… la diversión según nosotros. Pero esto nos trae problemas, problemas con los policías, nuestros vecinos, los peatones, nuestros padres, Phoenix en general. Ya hemos pasado una que otra noche en la cárcel, por todo lo nombrado y por golpear a los idiotas que quieren propasarse con nosotras o que buscan peleas –no es que estemos golpeando a todo el mundo como unos verdaderos matones, pero si buscan problemas, problemas encontraran; como los idiotas que ocupaban nuestros asientos-.

Según mamá esta vez no sobrepasamos mucho: una fiesta en la mansión Volturi, tomar mucho alcohol –no es mi culpa que algún estúpido le haya agregado alcohol al ponche-, exceder el limite de velocidad, agredir a un peatón, a dos policías y de yapa una noche en la cárcel. Esta es la razón de nuestro viaje a Forks, ya tenemos hartos a los profesores –pero tenemos buenas notas, no se de que se quejan-, a los vecinos, a los policías, a nuestros padres, nuevamente: a Phoenix en general. Así que como imagino que ya saben vamos al pueblo más lluvioso del país, a retractarnos.

Simplemente genial, nuestra vida debe cambiar completamente por ser problemáticos. Si, somos problemáticos y felices. O éramos, quien sabe.

Y con este pensamiento me sumergí en la inconciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! <strong>

**Bueno como sabrán este es mi primer fic, así que soy todo una novata en lo que es el tema escribir. **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un Review, para saber sus opiniones y darme ánimos :) Díganme, ¿les gusto? ¿Lo odian? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Alguna critica constructiva? ¿Alguna amenaza?**

**Bueno… eso es todo lo que quería decirles y espero sus Reviews :) **

**Besos y Mordidas de Edward y Lamidas de Jacob para todas :) **


	2. Llegada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes ya tan reconocidos no me pertenecen, son de la famosa y fabulosa Stephenie Meyer; el resto le pertenece a mi retorcida y alocada imaginación que me obliga a escribir todo lo que acá ven… y si, nada me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 2: **Llegada.

POV Bella

-Despierta Bells, levántate –Mmm… no quiero levantarme, no Jazz, no.

-Déjame Ricitos –le dije mientras lo espantaba con la mano.

-Vamos Bella, levántate, tenemos que bajar del avión –susurró.

Esperen un segundo ¿avión? ¿Estamos en un avión? ¿Entonces no fue un horrible sueño del que pronto despertaría?

Me incorpore rápidamente a verificar el lugar, asientos, maletas, azafatas… si, definitivamente nos encontramos en un avión, y ya tenemos que salir de él.

-Bueno, entonces Ricitos apaga esa cámara –si, el muy maldito me grabó mientras me despertaba-, Rose vamos, y tu Jazz también síguenos.

-¿Ricitos en serio? –me pregunto Rose mientras reía-, bueno mientras no salgas con algún apodo estúpido utilizado contra mi persona, todo estará bien.

-¡Bella! Deja de llamarme Ricitos –protesto Jazz mientras guardaba la filmadora en su mochila y se acercaba a nosotras-.

-Ok, como quieras Ricitos –no dejaría de decirle así, me gustaba como se enfadaba-.

Hace tres horas estamos en el aeropuerto esperando a Charlie, ¡Tres horas! ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Encima Rose insulto a un chico con aspecto de un oso pardo –sip, un oso pardo, ya que tenia tantos músculos que parecía que consumía esteroides-, ojos verdes, pelo negro rizado y una sonrisa de diversión que remarcaba unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, era adorable, se comportaba como un niño chiquitito.

**Flashback**

Detrás de Rose apareció un chico con aspecto de oso pardo, ojos verdes, cabello negro rizado, de la altura de Jazz pero más intimidante, y con una sonrisa que remarcaba sus hoyuelos.

-Permiso Barbie –le dijo el chico oso a mi hermana, que si no se corría y él seguía avanzando recibiría un buen golpe de parte de las rosadas maletas que cargaba el primero.

-¿Disculpa? –dijo Rose –con un tono que te obligaba a suplicarle perdón-, mientras se giraba lentamente ¡Dios! Esta chica si da miedo- ¿Cómo me dijiste?

-Te lo dije y te lo repito: Permiso Barbie –al parecer este chico no distinguir el peligro, ni aunque este tenga un cartel luminoso que diga 'Hola, soy el peligro, témeme'.

-A mi nadie me llama así, orangután sin cerebro –y empieza la pelea, ¡Yupi!

-Al parecer la que no tiene cerebro aquí eres tú, te tuve que decir dos veces lo mismo para que lo entendieras –Mmm... me pregunto como podría hacerle entender que con Rose no conviene meterse.

-A ver si entiendes orangután… -Oh, oh, mejor intervengo antes de que ambos terminen con trauma psicológico.

-Rose, Rose –le llame la atención.

-¿Si? – me pregunto escéptica.

-Emmm… yo… tu… nosotras mmm... ¿Dónde esta Jazz? –debería haber inventado algo mejor.

-¿Jazz enserio? –me cuestiono alzando una ceja, si… atrapada, Rose me repitió varias veces que no me intrometa en sus peleas y/o conversaciones, pero ¿Qué quieren? No puedo estarme tranquila viendo como mi hermana, deja con trauma, golpea o mata a alguien.

Y a todo esto ¿Dónde esta Jazz? Realmente no lo se, pero por como es él, seguramente esta coqueteando con alguien, por eso mi pregunta fue estúpida.

-¡Emmett! –el agudo y ensordecedor grito de una chica, que venia corriendo en nuestra dirección interrumpió las discusiones.

Al llegar a nuestro lado, pude observar mejor a la chica, estatura un poco mas baja que la mía*, cabello negro hasta la cintura, tez pálida, rasgos finos, como los de un hada, una buena figura, pasos como los de una bailarina profesional, y total elegancia y agilidad. Como una modelo, ¿es que todos deben parecer unos supermodelos? Sip, todos menos yo ¡Viva!

Y hablando de supermodelos, persiguiendo a la duende –si, su nuevo apodo cortesía de Bella Swan- se acercaba un chico, mas bajo que Jazz, cabello broncíneo –raro- con un despeino que parecía echo a propósito –como dije raro-, poseía buena musculatura pero no excesiva, pómulos bien marcados, mandíbula cuadrada, labios finos, unas orbes verdes esmeraldas como ojos, otro supermodelo, y un completo idiota.

¿Cómo lo se? ¿Cómo Bella puede calificar a alguien así como a un idiota? Fácil, yo lo sé, conozco a los idiotas como él, su sonrisa torcida de '_yo quiero y puedo conquistar a quien se me de la gana'_ lo delata, se creen que porque parecen unos verdaderos modelos pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana, conquistar y romper el corazón de casi todas las chicas, creen que tienen el poder para hacer lo que quieran, son arrogantes, egocéntricos, idiotas, los odio. Lo odio a él.

-¡Emmett! ¡Te dije que me trajeras esas maletas hace ya cinco minutos! ¡¿Qué pasa que te tardas tanto? ¡Y será mejor que no des una excusa patética y poco creíble porque si no te aseguro de que me conocerás enojada! –Woaw, ella si que da miedo, luego nos miró a nosotras y nos saludó- ¡Hola! Soy Alice Cullen, me pueden decir Alice o Ally, me gustan las compras, todo lo que este relacionado a moda, creo en el verdadero amor, tengo 16 años, dos hermanos: Emmett de 17 años, que es el mastodonte que ven a mi lado, y Edward mi gemelo de 16 años, a quien ven a mi otro lado; me gustaría que fueran mis amigas y ¿Cómo se llaman? –también es bipolar e hiperactiva.

Puede enojarse mucho y cambiar rápidamente su humor para pasar a uno muy alegre, es extremadamente hiperactiva. Se recomienda negarle la cafeína y llevarla a un curso para el control de la ira. Resultados realizados por la Doctora Swan.

-Yo me llamó Rosalie, puedes decirme Rose, también me gustan las compras, tengo 16 años, dos hermanos: Bella de también 16 años, que es la chica que ven a mi lado, y Jasper mi gemelo de 16 años que no se encuentra aquí, también me agradaría que fueras mi amiga –Woaw Rose y Alice si que se llevarían bien, ¿pero que digo? Se llevarían de maravillas.

-¡Genial! ¿Saben que? Podríamos ir al nuevo club que inaugurarán la semana que viene, hasta podría... –no se que iba a decir ya que el chico de cabello cobrizo ¿Cómo se llamaba?... _No te hagas la tonta que sabes muy bien como se llama… _Ok, si lo se. Continuo, la duende hiperactiva se calló gracias a que Edward la calló.

-Deberían prohibirle la cafeína –comente en voz baja.

O al parecer no tan baja ya que todos me escucharon y ahora se reían, y la duende me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, una ceja enarcada y los brazos en jarra en la cintura.

Oh, debo agregar que como es natural en mi, me sonroje rápidamente, lo que causo que los hermanos Cullen –en especial Emmett- se rieran aún mas.

-Parece un tomatito –dijo entre risas Emmett- adorable.

Oh! Otra vez me sonroje, pero ahora con más fuerza.

-Volviendo al tema, discúlpate –le dijo Rose a Emmett remarcando cada silaba con un golpecito con el dedo, en el pecho de Emmett.

-Discúlpate tu primero y luego lo haré yo –rodé los ojos, ya empiezan otra vez.

-Y… dime, ¿tú eres igual que tu hermana? –me pregunto Edward en voz baja, estaba al lado mío.

-Depende de la persona, si es un idiota o alguien amable –le explique- y tu, ¿eres igual que tu hermano?

-No, con las chicas suelo ser amable –me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo, como dije un idiota del que me quería alejar.

-Rose, creo que debemos buscar a Jazz e irnos, quizás Charlie esta muy ocupado y por eso no vino a recogernos –le pedí, o le suplique –como prefieran-, mientras tiraba de su brazo para que nos vayamos.

-Esta bien Bella, vamos –aceptó mientras se soltaba de mi agarre-. Adiós Alice, Edward e idiota.

Algo me decía que Rose no se iba a ir sin agregar algún insulto.

-Eh… yo también me voy. Adiós Alice, -la salude con un beso en la mejilla-, Emmett –el me despidió con un abrazo de oso asfixiante- y adiós Cullen.

-Adiós Bella y Rose, espero que nos volvamos a ver para programar una salida de compras -¿compras? ¿Conmigo? Ja, si como no.

-Adiós tomatito Bells –me saludo Emmett, como dije un niño chiquito.

-Adiós Swan –me saludo Edward fríamente, es un idiota.

**Fin Flashback **

Si, yo también insulte a alguien, pero mentalmente claro.

La duda que aún nos queda, es ¿Dónde demonios esta Jasper? Lo buscamos por todo el maldito aeropuerto pero no aparece.

You know that I am a crazy bitch…

Ese era mi celular, sip con Avril Lavigne cantando.

-¿Hola?

-¿Bella?

-No, Madonna.

-Si, definitivamente eres Bella.

-¿Quién eres?

-No te fijaste en la pantalla antes de atender ¿verdad?

-Mmm… si.

-Me sorprende que aún no sepas quien soy. Bells, soy yo Jasper.

-¡Jazz! –decir eso llamó la atención de Rose- ¡¿Dónde demonios te metiste? ¡Estuvimos media hora buscándote y una hora y media esperándote! ¡¿Me puedes decir donde diablos estas que no te veo?

-Tranquila Bells, estoy en Forks, como no las encontré pensé que ya estaban aquí.

-Eres un idiota Jazz, ya vamos para allí.

-Yo también te quiero Bells.

Luego de decir eso corte rápidamente la llamada.

-¿Era Jazz? ¡¿Dónde estaba? ¡¿Por qué demonios no esta con nosotras? –empezó a despotricar Rose.

-Tranquila Rose, el idiota de Jasper ya esta en Forks, pensé que ya estaban aquí –realice una patética imitación de la voz de Jazz- creo que deberíamos ir.

-Ok.

Recogimos todas nuestras maletas rápidamente y nos dirigimos a la salida.

Diez minutos y dos taxis que no pararon después, finalmente nos encontrábamos camino a Forks, de una vez por todas.

Luego del agotador viaje, llegamos a la casa de Charlie, corrijo 'nuestra casa'.

Por fuera la casa era de un color durazno claro, con tres ventanas en el tercer piso, dos en el segundo, y dos en el inferior*, en el medio de estas dos últimas se encontraba la puerta, que por cierto estaba abierta. Por dentro la casa poseía ocho habitaciones.

Al no ver la patrulla estacionada por allí, supuse que Charlie no se encontraba en casa.

-¿Jazz? ¿Estas aquí? –preguntamos al unísono Rose y yo- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Jazz!

Enorme fue nuestra sorpresa al ver a Jasper con una chica… besándose.

-Eh, uh… yo… ¿Hola? –saludó, mas bien pregunto nerviosamente Ricitos.

Ambas –Rose y yo, obvio- enarcamos una ceja al mismo tiempo.

-Yo creo que tú –Rose señalo a la chica- deberías irte de aquí, y tú... –esta vez señalo a Jazz, pero la chica no se iba, por lo que Rose la miró y le gritó- ¡Vete!

Para que añadir que la chica salió corriendo ¿no?

-Y tu hermanito querido nos debes un par de explicaciones –vi como Jazz tragó saliva pesadamente, como en las películas cuando sabe que algo no muy bueno –para ellos- va a pasar.

Luego de pedirle explicaciones a Jasper de cómo siquiera pasó por su cerebrito la idea de dejarnos solas, no esperarnos, buscarnos o irse sin nuestra compañía. Según él a no encontrarnos y preocuparse por nuestra seguridad, si Jazz te creemos y todo, se subió al primer taxi que encontró y se dirigió a Forks.

La historia de la chica fue simple, la conoció, coqueteo con ella y luego aquí estaban, besándose. A nuestra opinión esa chica es una cualquiera, apenas conoció a un chico y solo le faltó un poco de coqueteo para que el chico –en este caso nuestro hermano- la trajera hasta aquí.

Ordenamos una pizza y mientras la comíamos le contamos a Jazz sobre el encuentro con los Cullen, lo que por cierto casi causa la muerte de nuestro hermano; se rió tanto que se ahogo con la pizza y casi muere ahogado si no fuera porque nosotras lo salvamos de la pizza asesina hubiera muerto y tendríamos un funeral mañana, en fin somos heroínas.

De Charlie no sabemos nada, quizás esta en alguna misión o algo así, cosas de policías, bah.

Al otro día teníamos clases, por lo que debíamos elegir nuestras habitaciones e irnos a dormir.

Como dije anteriormente eran ocho habitaciones, cuatro en el segundo piso y cuatro en el tercero, dos a cada lado del pasillo.

Rose eligió una habitación completamente rosa y muy espaciosa, en el segundo piso, la primer habitación de la derecha, que poseía la ventana derecha del segundo piso –obvio que era esa ventana-.

Jazz escogió una habitación azul opaco, la segunda habitación de la derecha, al lado de la de Rose. Como yo también quería esa habitación, que era espaciosa pero no como la de nuestra hermana, estuvimos discutiendo un rato, finalmente dejamos todo en las manos de piedra, papel y tijeras. Yo perdí.

Mi habitación decidí que sea en el tercer piso, la que me encantó, fue la segunda habitación de la izquierda, su color era violeta oscuro, era espaciosa, pero menos que la de Rose –ninguna habitación compara a la suya con lo que respecta al tamaño-, poseía una ventana que daba a la izquierda de la casa, y justo afuera de ella se encontraba la rama de un gran árbol. La cama estaba en el medio de la pared izquierda, tenia unos pequeños muebles para utilizar como mesa de luz a cada lado de esta; el armario de se encontraba en la esquina derecha, mirando hacia la pared izquierda; al lado del armario estaba la puerta del baño, pequeño pero cómodo; le agregaría un escrito y una biblioteca y perfecto.

Tiré las maletas a un costado de la cama, programe mi celular para que sonara una hora y media antes de ir a dormir, y deje que el sueño se encargue de desaparecer el cansancio, para el primer día en nuestra nueva escuela.


	3. Nuevo colegio, nuevo problemas

**Disclaimer: : Los personajes, ya tan reconocidos no me pertenecen, son de la famosa y fabulosa Stephenie Meyer; el resto le pertenece a mi retorcida y alocada imaginación que me obliga a escribir todo lo que aca ven… y si, nada me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 3: **Nuevo colegio, nuevos problemas.

POV. Bella.

Ring, Ring, escucho un condenado ruido que no me deja seguir durmiendo, es muy molesto, ¡Quiero dormir! ¿Dormir? ¿Ruido? Oh, cierto, estoy en Forks y debo alistarme para nuestro primer día en el nuevo instituto. ¿Porque siempre mi subconsciente me hace creer que todo fue un sueño? Creo que en cualquier momento me vuelvo loca.

Me incorporé rápidamente… _si Bella, rápidamente ¿no?... _como sea, me incorpore lentamente y me dirigí a mi baño –si, tengo mi propio baño ¡Yeah!- para recibir un largo y relajante baño, que solo duro cinco minutos porque no tenía tiempo.

Al salir, me puse unas calzas negras pero a la vez un poco transparentes, que cubrían todas mis piernas, junto a un cómodo short de jeans, una camiseta blanca debajo de una corta remera negra y finalmente mis converse negras con textura de jeans*. Ese era mi look, y lo amaba.

Mi cabello lo deje suelto y luego me dispuse a bajar. Al llegar a la cocina Rose y Jazz no se encontraban allí. Oí una bocina proveniente de afuera, significaba solo una cosa, el BMW de Rose ya estaba aquí, probablemente nuestro Audi azul –de Jazz y mío- y nuestras Harley llegarían hoy en la tarde o mañana.

-¡Vamos Bella! ¡Apresúrate que llegamos tarde! –Rose ¿enserio piensa eso?

Agarre mi bolso y salí corriendo hacia mis hermanos, de un salto ya estaba en el asiento trasero del coche.

-¿En serio llegaremos tarde Rosie? –mi papel de niña buena, soy toda una actriz.

-¿Cómo crees Belli- Bells? Eso nunca –tras decir esto pisó a fondo el acelerador.

En tres minutos estábamos en el Instituto, estacionamos entre un flamante Volvo plateado y un imponente Jeep negro y verde.

Al estacionar el coche, me coloque mis lentes de sol, y descendimos del vehiculo. Todos nos miraban. Justo lo que me esperaba, bah, idiotas.

Nos dirigimos a dirección a recoger nuestros horarios. En dirección se encontraba una regordeta y baja mujer pelirroja.

-Ejem –solo lo hice para llamar su atención.

-Oh, ustedes deben ser Rosalie y Jasper Hale e Isabella Swan ¿no? –quería responderle sarcásticamente pero me daba pena la pobre mujer, asentimos al unísono-. Son hermanastros y los padres de Isabella se separaron cuando ella era chiquita y la madre de Rosalie y Jasper falleció ¿verdad? Soy la señora Cope –adiós la pena con la mujer.

-Somos HERMANOS para su información, que nuestros padres sean distintos no significa que no podamos ser hermanos señora Cope –esta bien, estaba muy enojada, pero no es nadie para meterse en nuestras vidas

-Pero que mal educada eres Isabella, no debes comportarte de forma irrespetuosa jovencita –oh Dios que alguien la calle. Al instante sentí una mano sujetando cada brazo, Jazz y Rose me sostenían para que no matara a la secretaria metiche.

-Vine aquí por nuestros horarios, no por las clases de educación de una señora que se mete en la vida de cualquiera. Así que mejor dennos nuestros horarios y nos marchamos –odiaba que la gente se meta en donde no la llamaban.

-Discúlpate –me ordenó.

-Señora Cope con todo respeto le pido que no hable de nuestra vida y nos de nuestro horarios para que podamos marcharnos –Jazz parecía educado pero solo nosotras dos sabíamos que estaba manteniendo su furia. Por su parte Rose fulminaba con la mirada a la secretaria.

-Aquí tienen –nos dijo y acto seguido nos entrego los horarios, su cara era de estar enojada, pero la nuestra era diez veces peor.

Me imagino que si la secretaria ya sabe nuestra historia completa, todo el instituto la debe saber. Salimos rápidamente de la oficina para dirigirnos a nuestras respectivas clases, compartíamos la mayor parte de nuestras clases. Ahora nos tocaba Historia, Jazz amaba Historia, estaba obsesionado.

El timbre sonó anunciando el inicio de clases, nos apresuramos a dirigirnos al aula correspondiente. Tocamos levemente la puerta y esperamos.

-Pasen –se escucho la voz del que debía ser nuestro profesor.

Entramos cuidadosamente, primero Jazz, luego Rose y yo.

-Ustedes son Isabella, Jasper y Rosalie ¿verdad? –nos preguntó tranquilamente, al menos no era como la secretaria. Al ver que asentimos levemente el continuó-. Yo soy el profesor Marcelo Roberts** y si no es mucha molestia les quería pedir que se presenten a la clase.

-Claro profesor, mi nombre es Rosalie Hale tengo diecisiete años y este que pueden ver aquí es mi gemelo Jasper, y ella mi hermana Bella. No busco ningún problema, pero si se meten con mis hermanos se meten conmigo.

-Yo soy Jasper Hale y como dijo Rose ella es mi gemela y Bells es mi otra hermana. Bueno soy muy tranquilo y me gusta mucho la historia, es un amor hacia ella.

-Obsesión diría yo –murmure en voz baja para mi misma… o quizás mi voz no fue tan baja y lo escuchó toda la clase. Inmediatamente me sonroje.

Jasper me miro con una sonrisa burlona al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja, ya se lo que pensaba: Karma.

-Emmm… bueno mi nombre es Isabella pero prefiero que me digan Bella, también tengo diecisiete años y ellos son mis hermanos. Me gusta leer y escuchar música… ¿algo más? –le pregunte al profesor

-No, esta bien, pueden tomar sus asientos, Isabella puedes sentarte con Edward, Rosalie con Emmett y Jasper con Maria –nos indicó mientras los señalaba.

Oh, oh esperen ¿Emmett y Edward? Eso no era bueno para ninguna de las dos.

Rose refunfuño algo ininteligible, seguro que seria un insulto a Emmett y al profesor, mientras se dirigía al banco que compartía con el chico Cullen. Yo hice lo mismo, los insulte y me dirigí a sentarme.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar Bella –me dijo con esa estúpida sonrisa torcida, idiota.

-Ni me lo recuerdes –le conteste secamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Te desagrada mi compañía? –pregunto con un estúpido tono falso de dolor, idiota.

-Cállate Cullen –le espeté bruscamente, hubiera deseado sentarme con Emmett, al menos él era agradable.

-No creo que sea lo que quieres –me dijo muy seguro de si mismo, idiota.

-Estoy muy segura de lo que quiero –yo también estaba muy segura de mi misma.

-No lo creo –me respondió demasiado cerca de mi, lo que agregó fue el detonante de mi ira-. Todas las chicas me quieren, no veo que tu seas la excepción.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue muy rápido. Yo enojada. Yo pegándole un puñetazo a el idiota –se me hizo costumbre llamarlo por lo que es- de Edward. Y luego él en el piso asombrado y enojado.

-¿¡Quien demonios te crees tu para golpearme estúpida! –si estaba muy enojado, pero yo tenia razones para estarlo mas que él.

-¡Creo que la pregunta sería! ¿¡Quien demonios te crees TU para tratarme como una cualquiera pedazo de idiota! –estaba enojada veía rojo.

-¡Suficiente! ¡No permitiré pleitos en mi clase! ¡Swan, Cullen salgan inmediatamente del aula! ¡Retráctense! –dicho esto recogí mis cosas con brusquedad y salí del aula dando un fuerte portazo.

¡Pedazo de idiota! No es más que mi primer día en este instituto de porquería y ya discutí con la secretaria y el estúpido que tengo por compañero.

-¡Todo es tu culpa! –escuche un grito a mis espaldas y si, el que lo había ejecutado fue el idiota que arruinó todo.

-¿Mi culpa? ¡Perdón pero que yo sepa no ando tratando a las chicas como cualquieras que salen con el primero que ven! –estaba enojada, no enojada no era la palabra, sino furiosa.

-Eres una… - y no alcanzó a decir más porque se escucho el timbre que daba inicio a otra clase, me marché sin dejarle terminar.

El resto de las clases pasaron normales, presentaciones, charlas amenas con alguno compañeros. Rose enojada por Emmett, al parecer el la seguía molestando. Jazz coqueteando con varias chicas y siendo 'adulado' por ellas, Rose y yo decíamos –como siempre- siendo acosado por ellas. Pero él no se quejaba así que no le dábamos importancia.

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería los tres juntos. Una vez allí Jazz desapareció en el aire –seguro estaba con alguien- dejándonos a las dos solas.

Nos encontrábamos a mitad de camino cuando todos giraron su vista a la entrada, de donde aparecieron tres chicas juntas, caminando al estilo 'me creo modelo'. Eran tres rubias, la que iba en el medio era mas alta que yo, de la altura de Rose, cabello rubio rojizo, ojos azules –si, desde acá los podía notar-, cuerpo de modelo, piel nívea, facciones finas, sonrisa engreída y lucia como toda una… zorra, es la verdad. La segunda, era de mi altura, cabello rubio teñido, ojos verdes, cuerpo de modelo… modelo siliconada, otra zorra más –o quizás era solo la apariencia, bah a quien quiero engañar-. La tercera era más alta que esta última, pero mas baja que la del medio, por consecuencia: más alta que yo, cabello rubio teñido –al parecer poseían una manía por querer ser rubias-, ojos verdes, tez clara, pero no nívea, zorra. La que más destacaba era la del medio.

Entonces ellas se acercaron lentamente a nosotras, como para hacerse esperar, cuando la verdad yo solo tengo paciencia para Rose y Jazz.

-Así que… ustedes son las nuevas ¿no? –preguntó una de ellas, la de mi altura.

-No, somos Madonna y la Mujer Maravilla –le conteste sarcástica, es que ¿Quién demonios no sabe quienes somos en un pueblo tan chiquito, que lo mas interesante que ocurre es lo que pasa en el instituto?

-Esas actitudes te conviene controlarlas porque para que les quede bien claro quienes mandan aquí somos nosotras ¿entiendes? –me advirtió la chica del medio.

-¿Quién y donde dice que ustedes mandan? –preguntó mordazmente Rose, ellas no eran nadie para hacerse las jefas con nosotras.

-Nosotras lo decimos –la rubia de cabello rojizo parecía ser la más importante entre las tres-. Y quiero darte una advertencia Isabella, si vuelves a hacerle algo malo a mi novio, desearas no haber nacido.

¿Novio? ¿Qué novio? ¿Cullen? ¿Edward? ¿A eso se le podía llamar novio?

-¿Edward? ¿Ese idiota es tu novio? –por sus gestos noté que efectivamente era así- ¿A eso le llamas novio? Bueno para que sepas, tan importante no eres, ya que TU novio andaba coqueteando conmigo en clases, pero como no soy una zorra cualquiera como tu y tu séquito de estúpidas, me hice respetar.

-Al parecer me anhelas lo suficiente como para recordarme Isabella –esa maldita voz de idiota que podía acabar con cualquier cantidad de paciencia se hizo escuchar atrás mío.

No fue necesario que me diera vuelta ya que él se posiciono a un lado de su 'novia'.

-No idiota, no te anhelo, solo le digo a esta estúpida lo poca cosa que es su novio –era increíble como podía acabar con mi paciencia en un segundo.

-Tanya no es mi novia -¿Qué no era su novia? Entonces la chica debía de quererlo y creerlo, como él me dijo 'ninguna chica se me resiste', idiota.

-Me lo suponía, aunque forman la pareja perfecta, un idiota "guapo de instituto" y la líder de las zorras –hice comillas con mis dedos cuando dije lo de guapo del instituto.

-Al menos me consideras guapo –sonrió con suficiencia.

-Yo diría idiota que no comprende el significado de las comillas y engreído… te sienta mejor –mi sonrisa burlona no disminuía.

-¿Por qué no te callas de una buena vez descerebrada? –gritó la tal Tanya y se abalanzó hacía mi en un intento de abofetearme, pero Rose la sostuvo por la muñeca y le dedico una aterradora mirada.

-Vuelve a intentar golpear a mi hermana y la que se arrepentirá de haber nacido eres tu ¿comprendes? –Tanya sacudió bruscamente su mano y Rose la liberó- Y eso también va para ustedes. Adiós.

-Púdranse –luego de despedirme 'amablemente', nos dimos media vuelta y seguimos nuestro camino.

Recogimos nuestros almuerzos, pastas, específicamente tallarines, una gaseosa, yo además de eso pedí un flan de postre, mi excusa: no desayune.

Nos dirigimos a una vacía mesa. Ni habíamos probado bocado cuando Jasper reapareció a nuestro lado, con su almuerzo. ¿Dónde se había metido? Ni la más mínima idea, lo único que sabía es que estaba con nosotras. Luego le preguntaría.

De repente siento un líquido derramarse por mi cuidado cabello, mi cara, mi espalda y mi camiseta. Al darme vuelta Tanya sostenía una botella medio vacía y poseía una sonrisa de ganadora… pero esto no quedaría así.


End file.
